Most tunnel-type automatic car washes employ a conveyor with parallel rails to guide the left-side tires of the car through the various stations of the car wash. Because cars often approach the guide rails off line to some degree, it is common to install two converging guide bars, usually with rollers, immediately in front of the conveyor guide rails to direct the left front tire into the lane between the guide rails. The converging guide bars are straight and intersect the conveyor guide rails at an angle.